elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeroth
|class = |skills = |faction = Aldmeri Dominion Vinedusk Rangers |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Hidden Ayleid ruins near Cormount |region = Grahtwood |province = Green Hall, Valenwood |quests = The Blacksap's Hold |voice = |dlc = Base }} Maeroth is a Bosmer found inside the Ayleid ruins near Cormount. He is a member of the Vinedusk Rangers and serves as a guard to the hidden prison holding Gelthior. Interactions The Blacksap's Hold In order for the Vinedusk Rangers to catch Gorinir and his brother Lorchon, They ask the Vestige to help, as an outsider will not be recognized. Forinor will send the Vestige to their hidden prison to speak to Gelthior, and while there will also speak to Maeroth, who will answer some questions about the past war and how to better assist the Rangers capture the brothers. Conversations ;The Blacksap's Hold "Cormount is where the Blacksap Rebellion began. With your help, Cormount will be where it ends. The Vinedusk Rangers need you to flush out the Blacksap leaders. Killing them will only fuel the flames of rebellion. They must be brought into custody." :'Why do you need me to do this?' ''"After General Endare broke their backs, we pacified the remnants of the Blacksap. Every rebel in Grahtwood knows our faces. But not yours. Your anonymity allows you to get close and capture their leaders." ::This is a local rebellion. Why should I get involved? "The Blacksap hate the king, but they have less love for the Dominion. We know they're planning something. Given their methods, it'll be loud and bloody. We can't allow this to fester. But if we capture its leaders, the rebellion ends overnight." :::Tell me about the rebellion's leaders. "Gorinir is strong as an ox and just as proud. His brother Lorchon seems to have more eyes in Grahtwood than we do. Both are sons of Gelthior—cousin to King Camoran Aeradan, traitor to his people, and the prisoner for whom this place was built." ::::Has Gelthior told you anything about his sons? "Nothing we didn't know already. Gelthior is the king's cousin, so we're forbidden from using harsher methods. More's the pity. If you care to question him yourself, do so before you leave. You won't return here unless his sons are in hand." :::::How am I supposed to track down Gelthior's sons? "Meet with Treethane Iirdel, our agent in Cormount. It took months, but she identified locals connected to the Blacksap. She'll get you started." ::::::I'll find her in Cormount. "Once you've departed, Forinor will seal the portal. None must know we're holding Gelthior at this location. Or that he's alive, for that matter." :::::::I have a few questions. "I've spent much of the past year as caretaker here, but I'll answer as best I can." ::::::::Where are we exactly? "We needed a place where none could find Gelthior, so we dug out a remote Ayleid ruin, set up this prison, and then caved in the entrance. The only way in or out is through Forinor's portals. So to answer your question ... we're nowhere." :::::::::Why are you holding Gelthior here? "We barely won the civil war. Gelthior would sit the throne if Queen Ayrenn hadn't answered our call for aid. Once we'd captured the leader of the Blacksap, we knew we couldn't risk his escape. So we brought him here, to this hole in the ground." ::::::::::What do you plan to do with Gelthior and his sons? "We'll hold them here until King Camoran Aeradan says otherwise. If the heroes of the Blacksap vanish forever, their followers have nothing to rally behind. Then rebellion fades to memory, and we all get to live on with our lives." :::::::::::Why can't the Dominion handle this? "The king is responsible for his own people, so it falls to the king's soldiers to handle all local matters. But just in case the Blacksap get any ideas. Dominion camps are stationed just outside of Cormount. "Training maneuvers," they call it." Appearances * Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Vinedusk Rangers Members Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Grahtwood Characters